


Philtatos,

by Perseia



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perseia/pseuds/Perseia
Summary: A poem in Patroclus's perspective about Achilles.





	

I wish the stars would remember you as I would

 

You are of celestial beings,  
That I knew

 

The sky may be your birthplace,  
but it is not your home

 

Your golden locks, finely curled and shimmering in the light  
Your blazing eyes, verdant green of honesty  
Your blinding smiles, worthy of any and all sacrifice  
Your toned body, built for art and war

 

Finest specimen of mankind, they say;  
The greatest of Greeks, son of a goddess

 

But they do not know you.

 

They do not know how your wild mess of hair is so hard to tame, philtatos  
How your eyes are the greenest of greens, the exact shade of summer at its height  
How your smile will bloom at the littlest things  
How you loved to play string instruments;  
oh, how your body enjoyed the tautness of their strings

 

What will they remember, Beloved  
What will become of you?

 

What will be left when you and I are of ashes and dust,  
memories and legends?

 

I wish you’d be remembered as I know you now,  
Beloved.

 

But they do not know you,  
They never will.


End file.
